moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vesende Shan'dir
Appearence Vesende is tall, at about 5'10, more if she wears heels (Which she often does). She is slim like most blood elves. She wears her light silver-gold hair long, in a braid most occasions but enjoys having it down. She often wears robes and dresses outside of battle, and at times even in battle. If her back is seen, a very long scar that goes from just below her skull to her bottom is clearly visible. Early life Vesende was born to Kale and Eisis Va'rin, both elven nobles and skilled in the arts of magic. At a young age she was brought up in a wealthy family and all the perks that came with money. A Ranger and the Wars The day Vesende began training, she focused in in archery and survival skills, quickly adapting the skills of a keen beastmaster and master marksman. She was taught many common teachings of High elf Rangers, aided in the adaption of almost druid-like skills. Bonding with nature and the very land itself. Vesende eventually became a great archer, able to "Make a man a woman from a mile away" as she often put it. She became a ranger, but stuied the arcane on the side. It was in this fashion that she earned the Ranger-General's trust, Sylvanas. Multiple years, following the Troll wars and eventual first and second wars, Vesende found herself in the defensive aginst the scourge. Witnessing the deaths of many, her dearest Ranger General slaughtered before her very eyes, even forced to watch her destroy her own people. Soon after Sylvanes was slain, she retreated to the Sunwell, she was one of the last remaining elves to witness the Sunwell in its glory, before its destruction. Weakened by the attack, she fell unconcious by the state of her wounds and eventual scars. Awakening and revived to full health, she could only remain with the reminants fo her people to try and rebuild what is now a just a memory, of their homeland. Present Life Several years on and Vesende is left knowing the fate of her slain family, and psychotic sister. Weakened by her own weakened mental health, Vesende has spent the past years regaining her strength, skills and a vengence against the scourge and the betrayal of the alliance. She was soon accepted in to the Sunguard, where she met a young ranger by the name of Elros Shan'dir, and married him. Soon after, she gave birth to her Daughter, Elora. After his absence for a time, Elros returned and left Vesende, leaving her only with her ill daughter. Elora died from a disease only months after her birth. Vesende disappeared soon after that, and her current whereabouts are unknown. It is rumored she is either dead or an insane, hollow shell after loosing everything she once loved. Another rumor, one much more likely, says that she's not only insane, but has been searching for a warlock woman, named Merezandri . Rumors here and there in Silvermoon speak of an elven woman who always wears black, with shining silver hair and an ancient bow that was thought to be lost in the Sunwell. However, she has not shown up since the Cataclysm, and is not expected to, and is is only another ghost haunting the forests. Category:Horde Category: Blood Elf Category:Horde Hunter Category:Mage Huntress